Two Sets of Twins: Insanity at work, Part II
by Hate-n-Death-twins
Summary: Two awesomely evil twin sisters join in the group of the Ouran Academy High School Host Club, only this is part two. The first part is under this link below /s/6034931/1/Two-Sets-Of-Twins-Insanity-at-Work


**Death-Great to be back, sorry for the huge delay with the story, we lost our password for the first page, so we are continuing on this account and want you to know that we don't own OHSHC and that we hope you enjoy this part more. Thanks for reading! Oh, and first timers, the first part of this story is on this link, s/6034931/1/Two-Sets-Of-Twins-Insanity-at-Work.  
Tucker- Otis and I missed you guys!**

Chapter 11 **Nai**

I woke up from a crazy dream of my doctor trying to kill me and Kiria, but as I look around, I remember that we only have two doctors because the guy docs were told to leave and was replaced by two women. It made us feel so much better, not having to worry about having a perverted doc looking at us like we are two free appetizers. Which I find really gross. I also know that I didn't go out for a walk in the twins garden with Tamaki because he doesn't even realize we are this sick, so Kyoya must be keeping "daddy" in the dark. Kaoru was there, looking at me with this weird look is his eye.  
"Whats wrong?" I barely am able to croak this.  
"You were mumbling something about a doctor trying to poison you and Kirai, but none of our doctors would do that, you know that, right?" Kaoru said, worried and embarrassed that I might start making fun of him. That expression is one that I don't understand at all, considering how he has me and my sister in his private hospital. That, and whenever I wanted to walk, although he would only let me walk to the bathroom, he would help me get to my destination. My only problem with him helping me get to the bathroom, I always feel like he wants to leave the door open, as if he can make me feel better by watching me. I swear the Hitachii twins are just as perverted as the other. I also figured out how to tell them apart. As long as they don't speak in unison, that is.  
"Kaoru, could you please let me go talk to my sister, I need to see how she is doing, considering how we were placed into different rooms." I said, as Tamaki-sempi came running into my room.  
"Oh, my darling daughter, why didn't you tell daddy you were sick? My hospital is much better than these little oni! They are big time perverted!" Tamaki-sempi exclaimed in a somewhat excited way.  
"Just so you know,..." Kyoya began to say, before I interpreted him  
"Before you say anything to me, lets go into Kiria's room so she can hear what you all have to say, you don't need to say it twice." I said, glad for the excuse of getting up and getting some exercise.  
"Kiria, you awake?" Tamaki-sempi shouted from across the room.  
"Yes,she is up, but why are you here, Tamaki-sempi" Hikaru said, "she doesn't need to be speaking, though. Why do you need to talk to her?"  
"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to check in on two of my favorite daughters!" Tamaki said lovingly. Blegh, he is extremely annoying. Too bad I'm too sick to remind him of his place, otherwise I would have by now. Kaoru helped me get up and walk over to Kirai's room, along with Tamaki and Kyoya.  
"So now that I can say this, you should know that there is nothing wrong with your blood work. Neither with any tissue sample that the twins doctors had given us. Also, if your really weren't that comfortable here, then you could always come to my father's hospital, seeing how he owns almost all of them." Kyoya said, and then whispered in my ear"Don't break Tamaki to badly, and if you try any of your little games on me, you might not be very comfortable here in Japan. You might not even be able to go back to the United States." He then sits back and gives me a huge smile on his face. Damn it, I was hoping that my parents would keep that under lock and key, but apparently our story didn't fit in with our attitude, so he might of called them, getting out our lovely past time. Wow, he is almost as nefarious as we are, but he will not frighten me or my sister, not while we are this sick.  
"Why Kyoya-sempi, why would you ever think that we would ever do something like that?" I asked in a very sickly sweet voice. I will learn how he has all of this knowledge, so that way Kirai and I can use to our advantage later on in life.  
"I noticed how all of the boys at our school were fawning over you, and all of the fights and depression around the school from them, too. So a quick call to your parents told me about the game you and your twin do. I'm not clueless like Tamaki is, and besides, I would like to see how he takes and force of nature like you and your sister." I'm not impressed easily, but he just got me. I guess he is off of the list, sadly. Well, lets see if I can get some alone time with Kirai.


End file.
